


My safe refuge

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Choices : Open Heart, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Attending/Resident relationship, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Secret Relationship, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: A shocking truth shakes up Casey badly. What will Ethan do? Is it just a hint that some know about their 'secrets'?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 26





	My safe refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Our little secret'. So they are in a secret relationship!

After leaving a very empty and motionless emergency room,you head towards the locker room. You know very well that Sienna always puts some snacks in your locker since you joined the diagnostic team.

•

_"Si? I found some cookies,candies and cheese puffs in my locker the other day. I asked Jackie so she said to ask you. Did you put them in there?"_

_"Oh my god,yes! Of course I did!"_

_"Uh - why....?"_

_"Casey! Don't act like you don't know! After you've joined the diagnostic team, you're overworking yourself! Plus there's Esme and the free clinic. You skip breakfast,you skip lunch! I was worried! So I put those in there in case you feel hungry! I mean if I worked that much,I would've been always hungry!"_

A fond smile curls up your lips as you remember her words from months ago. 

•

As you enter the locker room,you notice a cute carry bag sitting just infront of your locker. You crouch down, taking the carry bag. You notice a sticky note attached to it. 

_'Dear love (Valentine), a small gift for you. Hope you enjoy!'_

Your eyebrows knit together,and you pull out the intricately wrapped gift box from the bag. Surprised,you open it. The box was filled with little hand written notes. You take out one of it and the box falls from your hand as you read the words written on the note. Your eyes burn from unshed tears but you try to calm yourself down. You read one by one, all 17 of them. As soon as you finish reading, you feel the urge to have his arms around you, protecting you from the harsh world. 

You take off running immediately, crossing the halls and almost jumping in the elevator. The elevator goes up,but with every passed second you feel like someone is trying suffocate and kill you there. You shake your head, forcibly keeping the neutral face. But you can feel every single cell of your body screaming at you to let go. 

As you finally reach the floor,you run again,out of breath. As you stop Infront of the team office,the automatic doors open, finally letting you inside.......to him.

But as you're about to run blindly through the office to reach him,a voice stops you dead on your tracks.

"Hey,Casey? What's wrong? You're all red and panting....what were you up to huh?" 

June exclaims,her words pointed towards you in a specific way. 

"Damn Casey,you look like you have a fever! Is everything alright?"

Baz cuts in,his voice concerned.

"I'm - I -" you struggle a bit,your head swimming. 

"I'm okay. It's - just um - an emergency!"

"An emergency? Where? Why didn't you just page us?" 

June bluntly states.

"Um - I -"

"Rookie. Please tell me the reason for which you ran through the hospital halls like a 5 year old? It's not a school."

You can see Baz and June barely holding their laughter back in the team table. Colour floods your cheeks from the humiliation.

"I need help.." you manage to choke out, your voice barely a whisper.

"Who's help do you need now?" Ethan sighs, removing his glasses.

"Yours...." You look up, meeting his eyes. 

But he ignores your gaze, standing up from his desk, "If it's not worth my time,I swear - " he groans. But you leave the office before he can finish.

He follows you to his old office,and he grunts,annoyed as you lock the door. 

"Now is not the time for -"

You crash your body on him,the sudden surge forcing him to take several steps back. Your arms wound against his torso tightly,and you bury your face in his chest.

"This is the help you needed?" You can literally hear his frown. 

You ignore him, focusing on his presence,his smell,his warmth,the way his body fits with you.

"Rookie please,this is bullsh-"

But he stops midway as he feels moisture soaking in his shirt. He pulls you closer and strokes your hair.

"What happened?"

You stay silent. But a moment later,you give up, violent sobs rocking your body. He rubs your back, trying to ease you, but you only sob harder as the pent up emotions break through your eyes. 

"Who hurt you? What is it?" 

He keeps questioning,but your mind is way too preoccupied to answer them.

"Oh, Rookie. Please tell me! What happened? Why are you crying?"

Your tears drench his shirt,the material now clinging to his skin. Your clutch onto him, afraid that he will disappear if you don't.

He holds you close, resting his chin atop of your head. Pressing occasional kisses on your head to make you feel safe and loved.

After a long time,you finally stop sobbing,your nose blocked and your head hammering against your skull. You sniffle,your voice thick and nosy,

"Can I stay with you tonight?" You look up at him.

"Of course you can,Casey! It's your place too,hmm?"

"Can we go n-now?"

"Yeah...just wait here for a bit? I'll be here in a minute. Then we will sneak out together from the fire exit."

"No,no!" You hold onto him tighter, "Don't leave me alone, please. Let's just go home now. I can't -"

"Shhh! It's hurting to talk, isn't it? It's alright. I understand." 

He presses his lips against your forehead, taking you towards the fire exit.

"E-ethan? Can you carry me? I can't walk - "

He smiles, nodding,"I can. C'mere!" 

He picks you up, putting your legs around his waist, while you rest your head on his shoulder,your hands around his neck.

The two of you sneak out,and he carries you to where he parked his car way from the prying eyes. 

Once he starts driving,he takes your hand, intertwining them together. 

•

Back at his place,he carries you to the sofa, sitting down there and making you straddle him. He affectionately brushes away the blonde locks hiding your face. He takes his handkerchief and wipes the remaining of the tears. He kisses you softly,and you melt in his embrace.

"Now tell me what happened?"

You look down, fiddling with your coat. 

"Tell me. Maybe I can solve it?"

You whisper,"They want me to die...." and a new batch of tears stream down your face.

"What!? Who told you!?"

You hug him, whispering in his ear about the bag,the gift box and the hand written notes.

He growls as you finish, "Who are this morons? Do you have the notes?"

You nod, reaching for the coat pocket. You hand him the crumpled notes.

He reads them one by one,his teeth gritting from anger.

•

_"Girrrlllll,do me a favour. Just die,okay?"_

" _You belong in the hell,bitch. Hell. Just go to there."_

_"Look,drop your act, please. I hate it."_

_"You should at least leave Edenbrook and let everyone be in peace."_

_"I can't believe how a stupid like you turned out to be doctor. You're from dumpster."_

_"If I fucked Ramsey to climb up the ladders,then I would've been the best doctor in the world."_

_"You look like a model or something. Go to that business. Being a doctor doesn't suit you."_

_"Die. Just fucking die. That's it."_

_"Trashy people like you are the reason the world is in this state."_

•

Taking all of them,he makes a huge paper ball and throws it into the trash can.

"You wasted your tears for these fools?"

You gulp, holding him close,"It's not that. You won't understand."

"I'll. Once I find these assholes one by one. How dare they do that!?"

"Ethan, please don't -"

"They think they're too smart,huh? I'll handpick these dickheads."

"Ethan listen to me please! I don't want to know. Plus there's 100% chance they did it by people outside the hospital."

"Yes,that is a possibility. But I'll check anyways. I need to know who they are!"

"Ethan...I don't. I don't want to know."

He lifts your chin, kissing the tip of your nose. "Why,Casey?"

You inhale sharply, several tear drops breaking through as you speak in a shaky voice.

"I - I don't want to know who wants me to die......"

"Casey...." He pulls you to his chest as you start hyperveneting. 

"Breath with me, Rookie. You can feel my breathing, right? Follow my lead."

You clutch on him as he breathes steadily. You focus on the movement of his chest as you try to follow him. But you fail several times as the pain bubbles up more in your chest,and it seems like the dam of your eyes broke.

"Let me take care of you properly, hmm?" 

He picks you up, taking you in the bedroom of his penthouse. He puts you down on the bed, nuzzling your head. 

"Can you undress while I prepare the bath?"

You nod,and he goes off to the bathroom with towels,candles,and several other things.

Approximately 10 minutes later,he comes back with a towel around his torso. He looks you up and down, sighing.

"I should've known that you won't do a thing by yourself."

He pulls your doctor's coat,and you wrap your arms around his naked chest. You hum softly as you feel his warm skin pressing against yours.

He chukles,"Oh come on now! Let me do my work properly!"

You pull back a little,and he motions you to hold your hands high. He pulls your dress out, smoothing the slightly messed up hair. He unhooks your bra as if it's his daily work (oh,trust me it is!) and slides your panties down. He picks you up bridal style, carrying you to the bathroom.

You watch in awe as the bathtub comes in your view. He lighted lavender scented candles to go with the bubble bath. He lets the towel pool at his feet, and he positions himself in the tub, letting you sit on his lap. You moan as the warm water hits your skin. His stubbled chin scratches your shoulder deliciously and he whispers,

"Does it feel good?" 

"Mmhhmm...." You answer,your eyes fluttering close as he kneads your soft muscles here and there. 

"Can I wash you hair?"

"Yeah...."

You hum as he washes your hair with water,the blonde strands smoothing out. He takes generous amount of the shampoo you use, massaging your scalp. You squeeze his thighs from the pleasure.

"You're so sensitive to my touch....and so responsive." He nibbles your earlobe softly.

Your body melts,and you loll your head back, hitting his chest.

He washes your shampooed hair,now grabbing your coconut conditioner. 

"What did I do to deserve you....Ethan?"

"Hmm,you mean how did I even deserve the chance of having this angel in my arms?" 

After he has completely washed your hair,you turn around to face him.

He smiles,"Hello there, Babygirl."

A strange warmth engulfs you upon hearing his words. You cradle his face with your hands,and lean in to kiss.

He wraps his arms around your waist immediately, deepening the kiss. You can feel how his heartbeat picks up pace, racing with your own as you try to put all of your emotions in it. You pull out for a second, whispering just against his lips,

"I love you,Ethan. I - I honestly don't know what I'll do without you,I -"

He silences you, catching your lower lip in his mouth, sucking and biting it softly. You whimper,your nerve endings alight with pleasure.

"I love you too,Casey. More than myself."

You look at him,your eyes blurring with tears. He touches his forehead with yours, kissing the tears away.

•

You both enjoy your shared intimacy until the water cools down. He wipes you with towels, once again carrying you back to the bedroom. He switches on the hair dryer(he bought it for you since you stayed with him often), drying your hair with a gentle speed. He dresses you with one of your cotton panties and his grey sweater(you have a drawer in his closet to keep your stuff). You hug yourself, enjoying the feeling of his sweater on you. 

"Back in my intern year,if I asked you to let me wear this sweater, what you would have answered?"

"I think I would've said no."

"Even after our first time...?" You blush a little, remembering bits of that fateful night,right here in this bedroom.

"Hmm, maybe not."

He goes off to prepare dinner for the two of you. And once he's done,he decides to feed you.

You giggle, "How can I decline the offer of 'The Ethan Freaking Ramsey'? Specially when it consists feeding me!"

"Lord! You're so overdramatic! I just thought of taking care of my upset and hurt Babygirl."

"Careful there, Ramsey. Some might say you're a huge softie."

He chuckles,"Only for you,Casey."

•

Later that night,you snuggle with him tightly on his bed and he whispers sweet nothings for you. 

"Ethan....thank you so much for taking care of me like this. I'm - I truly can't express my gratitude,words won't be enough."

"Don't worry....I can think of many other fun ways where you can express it." He winks, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead.

"God,Ethan. You're so naughty!" You blush, hiding your face in the crook of his neck.

"Then I have to say that my teacher is very good!"

He squeezes you, earning a soft giggle from you.

"Rookie...I don't want to ruin your mood. But are you sure that you don't want to know who they are?"

You sigh, whispering,"Yes,I'm sure."

"Why, Rookie?"

"I'm very afraid that it's someone whom I know well,more badly someone close to me. I don't like feeling backstabbed. I just.... don't want to go through that again. After what Lan-... h-he did,I just don't want to face that. Please."

"Rookie...you know,I've been backstabbed in my life,so many times."

"I'm so sorry to hear that,Ethan. I had -"

"Do you know what I learnt?"

"No...? What did you learn?"

You look up, eyeing him curiously.

" **You need to surround yourself with those people who are right for you. Not every good people will be right for you! You need to find the right ones. And me.... _.I'll be always here."_**

"Ethan....." You wrap your arms around him, feeling like the luckiest girl on earth despite everything which has happened with you in your past.

"I love you,Ethan. Don't you dare leave me alone!"

"I love you too, Rookie. I can never think of leaving you alone after everything..."

He keeps peppering your face with butterfly kisses, **until you fall asleep wrapped up in his arms......your safe refuge.**


End file.
